The proposed work is aimed at delineating the role monamines play in the effects of acute and chronic ethanol in rats. We plan to examine the effects ethanol has on monoamines, the mechanism(s) by which ethanol produces these effects, and the significance of these actions of ethanol. Towards this end we plan to continue our studies delineating the primary versus secondary effects of ethanol on central and peripheral monoamines. The metabolism of monamines will be examined using in vivo and in vitro methods. These studies will be carried out at various stages of ethanol exposure and correlated with the development of tolerance and physical dependence. Rats will be made dependent by infusing ethanol via a gastric fistula for various periods of time. It is hoped these studies will contribute to the development of a rational therapy for dependence and the withdrawel syndrome in human alcoholics.